


I Can Hardly Make You Mine

by sledgewhammers (Legendary_Slime)



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, ee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Slime/pseuds/sledgewhammers
Summary: Moving to new places is hard.
Relationships: Katy Kat/Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Mobile

“That should be everything. Don’t be afraid to call me if you need anything.”  
  


The landlord walked away and returned to his office, closing the door to the once empty apartment with a loud, but unintentional slam. The door was heavy.  
  
So, this was her new home. Lammy sighed, her back against the wall as she closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. She got up, and looked around. There wasn’t much to look at. It was small, the walls a dull beige, with only one light fixture hanging from the center of the ceiling. It was dim, most of the lighting in the room came from the window, which led to a small balcony. There was also a small stove and sink. Her kitchen was also her bedroom, and her bedroom was also her living room. It would have to be enough. Besides, the rent was cheap. It was all she can afford, especially considering she needed to find a job in this new town.  
  
Lammy put what little stuff she had down next to her bed, which was two small suitcases and, the most important, her guitar. She stared at the case for a moment, brushing nonexistent dust it off. She considered taking it out of its case, considering playing it for a bit, before brushing away the thought. If she had that, things could not be that bad, Lammy surmised. If things got too crazy, she could return to her true escape: music. Whenever she played her guitar, it was easy for Lammy to get lost in the sound as her fingers effortlessly moved across the fretboard. It was the best way she could express herself. Words weren’t enough for Lammy. It had always been hard for her to talk to people and make lasting friendships.  
  
Realizing she’d been lost in her thoughts, Lammy got up and walked to the small round where some boxes had been left so she could finish unpacking. At least the landlord was nice enough to have her furniture put in. It would have been impossible to have to move everything alone. Alone….  
  
She was living alone… in a new town… with no friends or relatives nearby. She gripped the edge of the table and exhaled again, closing her eyes. regaining herself, Lammy went and grabbed her suitcase and opened it, taking out her clothes and putting them away. The other boxes left by the landlord were scattered about the floor, table and counter. Better get to work before she ended up wasting the whole day away, Lammy thought to herself.

* * *

  
  
Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, Lammy threw herself back on her bed, letting out a huge sigh and stared up at the ceiling. She was unsure of what to do next. Rolling on her side, Lammy titled her head up to look out the window. It was still early in the afternoon, so it wouldn’t get dark for at least a few more hours. She could walk around the town, she supposed. Her mind made up, Lammy got up from her bed and grabbed her keys and some spare change. It was almost 3 and she hadn’t eaten yet, so she figured she could do that while she was out as well.

Heading outside of her apartment building, Lammy didn’t really know where to go first. In fact, she didn’t know where to go at all! _It wouldn’t be good to just walk around aimlessly_ , she thought to herself. _I’d just get lost_. Lammy looked around, trying to take in her surroundings. Well, at least it seemed she lived around a few shops. There was candy store, gift shop, another apartment complex… and a birth mart? Uh, okay. Choosing not to ask any questions on why there’d be _that_ of all things nearby, Lammy made a mental note of the area. _This is Second Street…. And that’s Hamster Avenue._  
  
The street was surprisingly busy as cars drove by at a constant rate. Lammy made her way through the town. The people walking around didn’t seem weird or mean, but Lammy couldn’t exactly be too sure of that since she mostly walked with her eyes looking to the ground. She subconsciously tried to avoid eye contact with strangers.  
  
Eventually, Lammy found a small diner. It’d probably be good enough, and it didn’t seem too busy. She walked to the front of the store and stared at the entrance, seeming to debate whether or not she really wanted to go in. What if people looked at her weird? She was an outsider, and eating alone can be so awkward…  
  
Her stomach growled.  
  
Lammy pushed on forward and entered the diner. It was mostly empty, save for a few other patrons enjoying their meals. The diner was cute, it had a retro theme with a classic bar counter and jukebox. Old ceiling fans hung and noisily spun from above. An older woman came from the back, a warm smile on her face.  
  
“Oh hi! Just sit anywhere you like. I’ll have someone come out to serve you right away!” With that she proceeded to go to the back of the kitchen. Lammy nodded and looked away, quickly scanning the diner for an open, and presumably secluded, table. She decided on a small booth in the corner by a window.

Lammy sat down and looked over the menu. Well, the prices seemed reasonable enough. Before long, a blue cat with blonde hair in a classic waitress uniform walked up to the table, notepad in hand.  
  
“Afternoon! What can I get for you?” the girl cheerily said; however, it was fallen upon deaf ears as Lammy was too busy being inside her own head.

Her waitress frowned a bit, asking again, “Um, miss?”

Lammy blushed and stammered out a “oh, s-sorry.” Great, good first impressions, she thought to herself.  
“Can I just get… like, this salad and a soda??”  
The waitress wrote down her order and told Lammy that it would be out shortly as she walked off, a small smile upon her face. It seemed like she enjoyed her job, Lammy thought.

As she waited for her food, she could not help but think about the girl. She seemed so confident and cool… Something about the girl Lammy could not get out of her mind. She wondered if she would possibly run into her again. The chances were probably slim.


	2. Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fateful meeting.

A music store.

That is what Lammy found herself standing in front of. She tried to work up the courage to walk in. She didn’t really need anything, but figured it wouldn’t hurt to browse the shelves and see what kind of equipment they sold. Maybe she could browse the  vinyls and CDs to see what she could find.

Pushing through the doors, she looked up for any signs to direct her. The store was bigger than it looked, and she was already feeling lost. It was a dizzying and nauseating feeling. Everything suddenly felt like it was spinning, and she tried to walk to the CD section without tripping over her own two feet.

When she got to the shelves, she finally felt like she could breathe. A weight was lifted off of her chest and she felt almost liberated just by seeing the familiar album covers. But perhaps she could find something new as well.

And something new she would find, as she suddenly reached for an album a feminine hand met hers.

It was the girl from the diner who had took her order. Lammy suddenly felt like she was dying inside. She didn't expect to see anyone she knew here! Not that she exactly knew many... or any people yet. But still. She was already worried about flubbing up.

The girl suddenly pulled back her hand and apologized, before her eyes  widening in recognition.

“Hey, wait a sec, you’re from the diner, aren’t you?”

Lammy looked up and blinked in recognition. “Oh…. Yeah,” she replied lamely.

Before Lammy could even attempt to say anything else, the girl spoke again, “I didn’t expect to run into any of my customers here.”

Lammy didn’t expect to see her ever again either. This town must be smaller than she thought, or maybe  Fate was being nice to her for once. A meeting like this almost felt like fate anyhow, like something out of the cheesy romance movies she’d stay up watching. Not like she’d confess that to anyone. It was a guilty pleasure.

She still had the album in her hand, and the other girl noticed. She had a smile on her face and asked her a simple question.

“You like Plumtree too?”

“Huh? Oh… um, yeah… They’re cool,” she responded. What else could she say? She then drew back her hand, not really wanting to fight over the album. She didn’t need it that badly anyway.

“Oh, hey you can totally buy this. You had it first after all,” the girl told her. With all this talking they were doing she really should learn her name, she supposed.

“Are you sure?? It’s fine… really. I’m just browsing anyway.” She saw another album that caught her eye. “I didn’t expect for something this heavy to be here.”

The girl turned in her direction. “Oh yeah! They have all kinds of stuff here. I come here all the time. But more importantly, I think we share a lot of the same music interests,” she smiled.

“R-really?” This made Lammy happy. She’d never really met anyone with the same interests as her, especially in music. Not that what she played or listened to was anything out of the ordinary, it just never caught on with her people back at home.

“Totally. Hey if you’re into them, this one’s pretty groovy, too,” She handed Lammy another album..

“This is actually one of my favorites.” She replied.

“No way!” The girl laughed, “And here I was, trying to seem cool and show off.”

Show off? But this girl was so confident. Here she was, talking to a complete stranger like they were best friends. There was no need for her to show off because whatever she had to offer, Lammy was already sold on it.

“You already seem cool as is though,” Lammy blurted out. Why did she just say that?! The other girl probably thinks she is some kind of freak now. So much for making a potential friend. However… She could have sworn she saw the other girl get flustered for a brief moment, but it had to have been her imagination.

“Well… Thank you, ah...? Sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“Oh… Um, its Lammy.” Her cheeks were flushed as she avoided eye contact.

“Katy. You know, this has been real groovy," Lammy knew what was coming next. The girl would leave because Lammy is such a bore--, "I better get going though, I came here to look for some new strings.” She looked away as well, scratching the back of her head.

Just the mere mention of strings made Lammy fill up with excitement and before she could contain herself, she was already asking the question, “You play guitar?”

“I do! Bass, actually. And I’d say I’m pretty confident in my abilities,” she smirked.

This girl that Lammy just met not only like the same music as her but also played bass?? It was like someone similar to her, for the first time she felt somewhat normal. But this girl wasn’t so similar. She was confident, cool, and radiant, like a bright sun. Things Lammy always yearned to be. Lammy felt like she suddenly wanted to know everything about this girl.

“Th-that’s cool!! I-I do too, actually! I mean… regular guitar not bass, so I guess that’s not really the same, haha…,” she started rambling, feeling a bit nervous.

“No way! I bet you’re real good, too. To be honest, I started not that long ago. Hey, why don’t you come with me and we can look at stuff together?” Katy offered.

Lammy felt her face heat up as she quickly nodded. “Y-yeah! If I know what model you have and what kind of tone you’re going for I can probably help you find something… maybe…?”

“That’d be totally groovy.”

* * *

“I think these are your best option.” Lammy told Katy as she handed her a pack of bass strings.

“Huh… I’ll try them out. I’ve been wanting to experiment with something new lately.” Katy smiled.

Lammy softly returned the smile as she watched Katy take the pack and head to the register. Lammy grabbed her own things and headed there to make her own purchase.

“Lammy!” Katy called, “Thanks!” She had a big, warm smile on her face. One that could heat up even the most coldhearted person; a smile Lammy would find herself thinking about for days on end without even realizing it. They’d say their goodbyes until Lammy realized one tiny problem.

She was totally lost.

“Actually, um…” She tried to speak up.

“Huh? What is it?” Katy paused and turned around as she was already walking off.

“I… don’t know how to get home from here.” Lammy’s face was red as she felt ashamed, embarrassed, and stupid all at once.

“What?!” Katy yelled in shock.

‘W-well, I um... I… actually, j-just moved here a few days ago… I’m still trying to find my way around, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been wandering around town without knowing where I’m going, it was stupid of me—” She rambled on as she started to feel nervous, embarrassed. Always making stupid mistakes. Katy motioned for her to calm down and breathe.

“Hey, its totally fine! I can def help you get home. Just need to know what street.”

Lammy looked up in mild disbelief. A weight seemed to be lifted off of her shoulders, the tides lowered and again she could breathe. “R-really?! You’ll really do that for me… a complete stranger?” She couldn't understand why this girl was being so nice to her.

Katy giggled as she said, “Lammy, we’ve spent the past 2 hours together, we know each other’s names and we’ve even seen each other before today. I wouldn’t say we’re strangers anymore. It’s no big deal, I promise.”

Lammy didn’t know how to react, so she made the most basic option of blinking her dark murky eyes dumbly, as she started to follow Katy. “It’s Second Street.”

“That’s not too fair from here,” Katy hummed as they continued their walk. It was silent for a moment before Katy suddenly asked, “So you mentioned that you just moved here, right?”

Lammy softly let out a “mhm” before continuing, “its been okay so far. My house is a bit cozy, but… It’s fine. I still need to find a job.” She would be lying if she said that she wasn't at least a little bit stressed over the ordeal. But in true Lammy fashion, she would put it off for a bit longer.

Katy hummed as she mulled over her thoughts, “Well, I’m sure you’ll find something soon. Places here are always hiring.”

“I hope so…”

“I don’t have a doubt in my mind. You gotta keep your head up!” she paused, thinking for a brief moment before continuing, Hey, so you mentioned that you play guitar, right? We should totally jam together sometime!”

Lammy couldn’t believe her ears. This girl wanted to hang out with her again. The thought made feel warm inside. “S-sure!! We could do that…” She immediately replied. She hoped she wouldn’t regret it later.

They continued to walk in silence, Lammy lost in her thoughts. Playing guitar together sounded fun. She wondered what kind of style Katy played. She also thought about if she would be any good. What if she sucked and Katy made fun of her or didn't want to be her friend? She looked over at Katy, who was humming some song she couldn't remember the name of. Katy looked really pretty in the setting sunlight, she noted. The golden sun made Katy glow, which Lammy noted Katy seemed to be good at. She wished she could be like that. She must have been staring because Katy suddenly looked at her. Lammy quickly looked away, blushing before realizing they'd reached her apartment.

“This is my place. Um, thank you for helping me…” She wanted to ask if Katy still wanted to hang out again, but was too scared to ask. Thankfully, Katy already brought it up again.

“Cool. So, when do you want to jam together?”

She didn’t exactly have any plans, since she was totally jobless and friendless. Truth be told, she realistically would have spent all day sleeping if not for Katy’s invitation.

“Tomorrow’s fine with me, i-if you wanna… You can just come to my place.” And here she was, already inviting her over. Lammy mentally facepalmed at her total lack of tact in any social situation. What if Katy thought her place was too small or totally lame? She was going to have to organize and make sure everything is clean.

“That sounds perf. I’m off tomorrow so I can swing by whenever. How’s noon sound?” Normally she would still be asleep at noon, but she didn’t want to ruin any impressions.

“Okay. Um, my room is 1203.”

“Groovy. I’ll see you tomorrow then, Lammy!” She smiled and walked off. “It’s getting late, so I better head home.”

Late it was indeed getting, as Lammy watched Katy’s retreating figure fade into the sunset. The sky was turning a deep purple as the first few stars started to reveal themselves in the twilight sky. As she unlocked her door, she felt a sense of dread overcome her when she replayed the events and thought of tomorrow. She was going to have someone over… be alone with them… Lammy thought of all the possibilities that could go wrong. She dragged her hand over her face as she groaned. Can’t she just think positive for once? It was something that was always easier said than done for her. She laid in bed, deciding that she would worry about all of this tomorrow when she woke up. It was late, and she was mentally exhausted. She replayed the words from Katy in her mind. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Katy looked so excited. Lammy hoped she could live up to the expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!!! a bit of a longer one this time, at least compared to chapter 1~ as usual thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> okayyy..... this is something ive had stewing in my mind for a while tbh... i hope u guys like it.  
> i dont know how long this story will be yet but ive already got ideas for the next chapter!  
> thank you to those who've read this far :)
> 
> if u wanna talk im on discord! Pastel#3136


End file.
